vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Link's Amiibo Battle
Link's Amiibo Battle 'is the second episode of Season 9 of Vester&Friends and the two thousand three hundred seventy ninth overall to be uploaded by ''Vester&Friends. It was aired on January 21, 2020. Sypnosis Mario, Link and Sonic argue over who has the worst Amiibo this time, so Vester starts up another Amiibo battle! Plot The episode starts off with Mario and Vester. Link comes with his ''Breath of the Wild ''amiibo to ask what they think. Vester thinks that it is cool, and Mario thinks that is pathetic. Mario then shows his Smash Bros. amiibo which he says that his amiibo is very cool and stronger than Link's "waste of plastic". They show it on eBay, which Mario's is worth $29.96 australian, and Link's is worth $152.93 australian which is expensive. Then shows Sonic's Smash Bros. amiibo which is the same from Sonic's Amiibo Battle and Mario's Amiibo Battle. Link says that is suck than Mario's. Mario agrees but he only has one amiibo. They argue about their amiibo. Vester stops the arguments about their, "plastic dollies". Sonic says that it's not plastic dollies. Mario then asks Vester who has the worst amiibo. They all be come idle, which Vester doesn't know which there is only one thing. Which Sonic says that to settle it in Smash. But they were going to do an amiibo battle. Link mentions that he wins the amiibo battle last time. Mario, Sonic, and Link agree the challenge. Link mentions that he finally owns the title of the episode. Challenge #1: Which amiibo could be the best window cleaner? Mario goes first which wouldn't work, which he now failed. Then is Sonic which wouldn't work also like Mario's, which he failed. Then goes to Link which wouldn't work as well, which he failed, he would think that it would not be broken. Bowser came to ask them which he was watching his favorite shows (kid shows). Link then invites Bowser. Vester says that the video will be longer. Winner: No one. Challenge #2: Which amiibo could be the best Pokémon card holder? Sonic goes first, which he failed. Mario goes slowly, which he failed. Then is Bowser, which he thinks that is heavy, which he did well. Then is Link which he got a Giant Pikachu card, which he failed. Roy and Marth came that they heard that there is a fight, which was actually an amiibo battle. Link invites the Fire Emblem boys. Vester says the same thing which will make the video be longer. Winner: Bowser Challenge #3: Which amiibo could be the best weapon? (which their opponent is Sumo Guy) Mario goes first, which he landed it on his bottom. Sumo Guy then farts. Mario fails. Sonic goes next which hit a little bit, which he failed. Then is Link which he threw it right behind him, he failed. Bowser wondered where his amiibo went. Sumo Guy used hyper obesity, which he failed. Link actually stole Bowser's amiibo, which they didn't want Bowser to win. Then is Marth which he hitted it on his mask, which he fell down, Marth won. Then is Roy doing his catchphrase which he won't lose. Vester interrupts to hurry up. Roy then hitted it right in his bottom, which Sumo Guy was about to swear, which they censored the scene. Wario came which he was about to take a big dump in the toilet, which they wanted to do a amiibo battle as well. Waluigi came which he wanted to do his dancing. Link invites the Wario Bros. Vester does the same thing which that it would be longer. Mario mentions unless if Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) marks this video "for kids". Winner: Marth and Roy DECIDER ROUND: Which amiibo could be a money box? Link goes first which he failed. Marth, Mario, and Roy become idle which they failed. Sonic was complaining, which he failed. Bowser tried to put the money in the amiibo, which he failed. Wario and Waluigi's amiibo suddenly made their night out. Winner: Wario and Waluigi '''Actual plot Winners Mario and Sonic wondered who won. Vester announced that everyone won except Link, Mario, and Sonic. Vester asks that they can all agree that all their amiibo sucks. Mario, Link and Sonic become idle. Wario Bros. Scene Waluigi never knew that their amiibo could steal amiibo. Wario explains that he paid Kamek to use their amiibo as money magnets. Mario, Sonic, and Link scene It goes to a sad scene where Mario explains the whole thing. Link then shows the Pokémon cards which they were actually BY's. Wario Bros. scene (continued) Tom Nook shouts that someone had stole the bank money again, which he didn't want it to be Deadpool. Wario and Waluigi run away. They all fall down which their money fall down. Deadpool now takes it. Waluigi gets mad, which failed. Characters * Mario * Vester * Link * Sonic the Hedgehog * Bowser * Roy * Marth * Sumo Guy * Wario * Waluigi * Tom Nook * Deadpool Category:Janurary Category:January 2020 Category:2020 Category:Episodes released in 2020 Category:Episodes focusing on Mario Category:Episodes focusing on Vester Category:Episodes focusing on Link Category:Episodes focusing on Sonic Category:Episodes focusing on Bowser Category:Episodes focusing on Roy Category:Episodes focusing on Marth Category:Episodes focusing on Sumo Guy Category:Episodes focusing on Wario Category:Episodes focusing on Waluigi Category:Episodes focusing on Tom Nook Category:Episodes focusing on Deadpool Category:Sequels Category:The Amiibo Battle Plush Trilogy